


Cramps

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: It's that time of the month for a certain faunus. Luckily, her girlfriend is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: I wish you would write a fic where Blake is suffering with time of the month cramps and Yang comes to make her feel better with her warm hands via stomach rub and just being awesome girlfriend.

It was Friday night when Blake first felt a slight twinge in her abdomen, a signal of times to come.

By Saturday morning she was curled up in her bed hugging her pillow to her stomach, wishing for death. Over the course of her time with the White Fang and with Beacon Academy, Blake had been through very painful situations during both training and Grimm hunting excursions, one of which had left her hospitalized for a few days.

None of those times compared to this.

She would take a Yang-sized punch to the gut over this.

A low keening whimper left her mouth as another cramp hit her, causing her grip on the pillow to tighten, knuckles white as she clenched the fabric. Out of the whole team, she had to be the one that suffered worst during their period… Perhaps it was a faunus thing; Yang and Ruby both managed a short period of only three days with minimal pain, and while Weiss matched Blake in terms of length, the heiress was also devoid of the agonizing, debilitating cramps that left Blake useless for the first two days and lethargic for the rest.

Her stomach growled angrily, so angrily in fact that Blake had to check that there wasn’t secretly an Ursa stashed in the room. Along with stab-worthy cramps, she also gained the inability to eat anything of substance, nausea starting the day before she was due to start and lasting well into the mid-range.

Crackers were her best friend during those seven days of hell. Not even her precious tuna could help; Yang had tried to give her a can of it once, only to be alarmed when the smell of it sent Blake stumbling to the toilet as fast as her legs could carry her.

“Blake?”

The moan that passed her lips was practically unintelligible, a grumbled “huhwahhh?” that had her girlfriend chuckling sympathetically.

“That time, huh?”

Blake could only nod miserably, ears drooping as she buried her face in the pillow, content in the knowledge that she would die there, in her bed, at any moment.

… At least she was wearing a nice set of pajamas.

A soft tsk was heard, the bed dipping down as Yang settled against her back. Warm hands snaked around to Blake’s front, slipping under the pillow and the fabric of her top to rest against the bare skin of her lower abdominal area. Blake heard a hum from behind her, and then a glorious heat began to emanate from Yang’s hands, easing her cramps enough that she could uncurl herself from the fetal position she had been in for the past hour. “You are a godsend.”

“I do try,” Yang murmured. “I brought you tea, by the way. Just how you like it. And that extra strength tylenol that the infirmary stocks.

“Godsend,” Blake repeated, sinking into the warm embrace. “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe. How’re ya feeling?” Those warm hands circled her stomach, rubbing Blake’s skin soothingly in a way that had Blake melting.

“So so much better. Thank you.” Amber eyes slid shut; the cramping had woken her up some time around four a.m. and Blake had not been able to go back to sleep after that. Exhaustion hit her like a tidal wave, washing over her. “Will you stay for a while?”

Blake didn’t have to be facing Yang to see the smile on her girlfriend’s face, although the warmth of it was audible in her voice. “Always. Get some rest, I’ll be here.”

“You’re the best.” Snuggling into Yang, the pain had eased off enough that Blake found herself drifting off quickly, thankful to have such a caring partner by her side.

In her opinion, Yang was worth even the worst case of cramps.


End file.
